Common Interest
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Hermione meets Percy In a mugle bookshop and they find common interests. What comes next might be the cutest brother/sister like relationship


AN: This AU!story was written for my round 7 entry for Quidditch League! My prompts were Percy/Hermione, brush, cozy, and 'A Late Walk' by Robert _Frost._

Word count without AN: 944

Note that this Is a Muggle!AU.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Hermione sits in a brown leather armchair in her favorite bookshop. It's her favorite cozy reading spot, because it's not that long of a walk to the poetry bonus is that it's right around the corner from the indoor coffee cafe. What environment could be any better? The smell of coffee with freshly printed paper, that's the smells that she would love to bottle up in a perfume.

Hermione sets her empty cup down, and when glancing back up, something surprises her. A flash of red hair rounding the shelves ahead of her. With her curiosity teasing the thought of a Wesley being here, she quietly goes after the person.

She can't really tell who it is for sure, from a distance. It's obviously not Ginny, and Hermione's positive it isn't the twins. Oh! Would you look at that! It's Percy, and its dawning on her now, she recalls that he's quite studious.

He spots Hermione looking at him. Oh shoot, he's coming this way.

"Hermione!" He smiles. "It's nice to see you here."

Hermione nods. "You too. I didn't know you hung out in Muggle bookshops?"

Percy chuckles and notes amicably, "It's my little secret."

Hermione smiles. She hasn't had a chance before to see what Percy's like outside of school. He's seems not so prudish.

"I won't tell anyone. So, what are you reading?" She gestures to his book.

"I'm reading Rilke, he writes magnificently. This is my favorite translation of his works."

Hermione grins. Rilke isn't her favorite author, but she knows his poetry.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked poetry. I am a fan."

She holds up her copy of Robert Frost's works. Her finger was holding her page from when she closed the book earlier. She is about three fourths of the way Finished.

Percy nods, and recites, "I end not far from my going forth, by picking the faded blue of the last remaining aster flower, to carry again to you."

Hermione stares in awe at his words. How could he memorize her favorite poem?

"Percy, that was awesome. I wish I knew some of Rilke to recite."

Hermione asks if Percy would accompany her to grab a coffee with her, because she ran out only a moment before they met.

"I have never tried the coffee here before, I usually go to another." He wears a serious expression while asking, "Is it any good?" I Hermione nods again. "Very. Would you like something?"

Percy smiles at Hermione without answering, instead he counters her with another question.

"What do you usually order?"

"A caramel cafe latte."

It was Hermione's turn to order next, but just as she was going to step up to the register, Percy interrupts her.

"We'll have two caramel cafe Latte's, please?" He pulls out a twenty and ten dollar bill.

"Er, Hermione which should I use?"

Hermione stifles a giggle. Her finger brushes his while pointing out the correct money slip. "The ten will be more than enough to cover your drink."

She takes a five out of her own pocket and tries to hand it over to Percy, whose stepped up to pay, but he won't take it.

"Percy, what are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm being a gentleman, okay? I'm the older friend, so I should pay."

Hermione is a little stunned by those words, because it's a side of Percy she would have never thought existed before. Nonetheless, she beams at him.

"Your mother would be so proud!"

The glare that is returned makes her giggle behind her hands. Percy hands her the cup of coffee as the two make it back to Hermione's armchair.

"Don't mention it. She keeps it there to remind her, Frost is your favorite poetry author, can I ask why?"

Hermione taps the table absentmindedly. "He just has a way of saying things that paint the perfect picture."

Percy nods. "Okay. What's your favorite quote?"

Hermione smiles, ready to say it with the speed of someone who has practiced it a million times. In fact, it's written on her bedroom mirror. It was always there to remind her since she was a little girl, to not be afraid of being smart.

"Education is the ability to listen to almost anything without losing your temper or your self confidence."

Percy engages in a slow clap. "Nice. I like it!"

The two fall silent while taking sips of their coffee. Hermione decides to ask Percy a question.

"Why is Rilke your favorite?"

"He has a certain way of saying things," Percy laughs. "Very frankly, but not abrasive, if that makes sense."

She laughs. "Not really, but I guess you would get it if you understood German."

Percy looks fake appalled at Hermione. "Are you poking fun at me? Oh c'mon! What? You haven't read one foreign book?"

Hermione giggles at Percy's pompous presentation. "Well, I did read a translated version of the little prince."

The two spend two hours talking about literature. At first it was poetry, but then it turned into an 'Who has better taste in authors' argument. After that, a bet on whose read more books. It went on and on about many different topics.

When the time came for Hermione to depart because her parents were waiting, she waved goodbye to Percy and handed over her copy of Frost's poems. Percy Percy then gave her his copy of Rilke poems. It's a chance that they could meet like this, where they both feel the most comfortable. Maybe you have to ask yourself if this was meant to be.


End file.
